


Destiny Delusion

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sissi reflects on William's instability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions the whole love square, but it's not _really_ the focus here.

I can't help but laugh as I think of it. "What?" one of the girls I was around asks curiously.

"Did you know-" I pause. It's best to consider the rumor I have here. I'm never one to miss an opportunity, but I usually mull it over before deciding the best way to stir things up. "Um, never mind," I say with a smirk.

William Dunbar's a real character. Yumi probably knows maybe something about his obvious, obsessive, nearly drooling-at-the-mouth crush on her, but I don't know if she's aware of exactly what she's dealing with. In a recent conversation I had with William, he revealed to me just how big of a fantasy world he lives in.

Privately, assuming I was a kindred spirit or something, William shared with me how he thinks that he and Yumi were meant for each other, that they were even brought together by destiny. I quickly set him straight by explaining that Ulrich was just a super cool guy that I think would be awesome to date, so he wouldn't come back to me for more creepy, though kind of funny, talk about his personal fantasy life. I didn't mention that my relationship with Ulrich was also completely different than his with Yumi.

For one thing, Ulrich actually does like me. The only problem with us is that he likes Yumi too, and she's cooler to his group of friends, not fair, really. And, as much as I wish that Yumi would fall for William and then dance into the sunset with him, leaving Ulrich heartbroken and completely open for my loving comfort, it's just not going to happen. She has no interest in William.

Poor misled Yumi and thinks that he's just going to be her friend, like Jeremy and Odd are. If William shared with Yumi like he did with me that mystical forces had brought them together, Yumi wouldn't be nice like me. She would brush him off and maybe even laugh at him.

And what would his reaction be then? Having the object of his affection treat his little fantasy like the fairy tale it is? Well, he might not take it so well. But that violent girl's more than capable of taking care of herself. I'd love to be around to witness the scandal if Yumi decided to give him a physically painful rejection.

Well, if I want to see that, then maybe it's best that I just let things play out naturally. If Yumi found out that I was spreading rumors, she'd get mad at me and think I was starting trouble. Not that I don't do things like that on rare occasions, but in this case, trouble's just waiting to happen.

Why's Williams saying he was kicked out of his last school, again? Too many love letters? Not really. Not that I'm saying he's lying, I'm sure that's how he sees things. We'll how history repeats itself with this little delusional dreamer.


End file.
